The Vocaloid's Rant
by Taku-yaki
Summary: "THIS IS SERIOUS!"—"DON'T JOKE AROUND!"—"WHY WOULD THEY DO THIS!"—"I'M NOT A SHOTA!"—"I'M NOT A FREAKIN' LOLI!"—"I'M NOT A TSUNDERE!" Everybody rants about something in their life. Even the Vocaloids.
1. Miku's Rant

**Disclaimer: Uh...no. Naw. I don't own anything, I don't own anything, I DON'T OWN A SINGLE FREAKIN' THING!**

**Author's Note: I just thought of this in class. X3**

* * *

><p><strong>The Vocaloid's Rant<strong>

Miku Hatsune stood in front of a camera, rubbing her eye sleepily. "Is it on?" she asks the cameraman, who is actually Rin Kagamine, her friend/rival. Rin nods, and Miku sits down on the large leather chair beside her. She lets out a sigh, and picks up the single piece of paper on the table in front of her. "Okay, so...story and pairings...blah blah blah..." Miku's teal eyes widened at one sentence in the paper.

"_WHAT!_" she shrieks, standing up quickly, almsot knocking over the chair and table. Rin flinches, making the camera angle point away from Miku for a few seconds before the orange lover recovered. "Okay, this has crossed the _freaking _line!"

Rin rolls her eyes, which is unseen by the camera. "Hey, Miku, you gonna start that rant anytime soon? We got an hour before the camera runs out of film." she says, and Miku takes a deep breath.

"Whatever," the diva says, sitting back down, fixing her skirt along the way. "So, I shall rant about the strange pairings around, my personalities in stories, and ecchi and hentai pictures of me." she explains, and clears her throat.

"First of all, the ecchi thing is sort of okay. Panty shots, me posing...sexually, blushing while in those poses, and wearing a skimpy outfit kinda like my Append," Miku glares at the Miku Append standing by the exit, and the Append scuttles away. "I don't really approve of it, but it's not illegal, so I'll let that one slide..." Miku's gaze followed the pink butterfly flying through the little stage, and then she tries to swat at it with a leek she pulled out of nowhere. She snaps her attention back at the camera, and then she speaks again. "Next, the hentai pictures are a _BIG _no-no."

Rin stifles a laugh, tilting the camera a bit. "Rin, if you're gonna laugh, do it another time." Miku tells her, and she sighs. "Seriously? I would NEVER be tied up and have a fake you-know-what inside of my private areas while some kind of bead thing is inserted in my...yeah, you get the point. Bondage, fake you-know-what, gagball, blindfold, now who in the world drew that? And some dude doing..." Miku stands up and starts pelvic thrusting a bit to show an example while sounds of Rin slightly laughing is heard. "...that to my behind. That is a _HUGE_- RIN, STOP LAUGHING! THIS IS SERIOUS!" Miku shouts at the girl, throwing a pillow and missing terribly.

"Haha, okay! Okay! I'm sorry..." Rin says to Miku, and she still laughs a bit. Miku sighs for the umpteenth time that hour, and sits back down. She rubs her head, receiving a headache.

"Then...personalities. Okay, I am NOT a self-centered person, nor am I a lovey-dovey girl who likes ponies or whatever." Miku makes a face, and Rin stifles yet another laugh. "That's just stupid. I think everybody should be treated equally, and I put others before me." Miku says, and tries to flatten a few strands of her hair that stood up a bit.

"And last but not least...pairings." Miku shivers at the thought. "First, I will NEVER, _EVER _like Gakupo. He's a pedophile and a pervert. Second, I don't like Luka in that way. She's like a big sister to me, or rather, a little sister who develops faster. Third, Len is more of a little brother to me. Anytime he asks for help, I'll help him since I'm like his big sister. Fourth, I don't like Kaito-nii like that. He's too old, and he's weird. And he's like a big brother to me and everybody else. Fifth, I don't like Rin like that. She's a friend/rival/little sister to me, and it would be kinda awkward with Len if he walks in on us, you know...eating each other's faces. The only time we kissed is when Meiko-nee got drunk and pushed us together. Things took a _long _time to get back to normal." Miku sighed once more. "Sixth, I don't like Gumi in that way, but she's pretty cool. Even if she's a little bit airheaded and...odd." Miku rolled her eyes, and then a dark look came on her face.

"And I don't like people who pair me with theirselves." Miku's innocent look came back on again. "But if they really like me, then it's okay...but it would be kinda weird since I don't really know them...oh well. Everybody has their own imagination limits~" Miku chirped, swaying her head back and forth with a tune in her mind.

"Alright. Is that all?" Miku asked Rin, and from the looks of it, Rin had nodded. "Great. I want a leek sandwich. I'm getting hungry." Miku stood up, bowed down to the camera, and left. Before she left the camera's view, she smacked a girl with dark brown hair and golden highlights. "Don't pair me up with Rin, pervert!" she shouted at her, and she stomped away. The girl looked at the camera, and grinned nervously.

"OtakuGirl347 here..." she mumbled, looking everywhere with her dark brown eyes and rubbing her sore head, waving a bit and then scurrying away.

A small silence passed before the camera view fell down and Rin was laughing loudly, hitting the floor with her fists. "H-Hentai pictures are a no-no...! Ahaha! Sh-She was pelvic thrusting...! Omigod! I'm gonna die...! Haha! And who the hell likes ponies anymore!" Rin shouted, rolling so much that she was a bit in the camera's view, her bow fluttering furiously. "Ah...haha..." Rin laughed a bit while picking up the camera. She flashed a big grin with a peace sign before shutting the camera off.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: ...I don't even know. And I'm sorry if I hurt anyone's feelings. I was bored and I needed something to do. Requests for a rant are welcome. Bye bye...*Runs away in fear of being attacked*<strong>


	2. Rin's Rant

**Disclaimer: I do not own any single flipping thing.**

**Author's Note: Well, I thought about it, and Rin was the only one who was actually requested. The others(Which were only Len, Kaito, and Gakupo) were simply just suggested. Nyaha.**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>Rin Kagamine was laying on the rather long couch, half-asleep. Len had woken her up early, and she did <em>not <em>approve of it. Kaito almost always woken up around whatever ungodly time Rin woke up, and he walks around the house in only his scarf. It was not a pleasant sight. Rin sighed, draping an arm over her eyes to block out the light from the ceiling.

"Rin, the camera's on. Start talking." The cameraman, who was Miku Hatsune, pointed out to her, throwing a paper airplane at Rin. Rin caught it, crumpled it in her fist, and then opened it.

"Eh...this is just like the stuff you talked about a few days ago...only that it's my version. Other stuff like pairings...oh, and Miku, you forgot about Miku x Haku, Miku x Dell, and Miku x Neru and a bunch of other pairings, stupid. And how could you forget Miku x Mikuo? I won't forget Rin x Lenka or Rin x Rinta. Maybe it's because your IQ is as low as an eight-year-old. And you forgot to mention that you were portrayed as a Yandere, and you forgot to mention how you are in songs, and-" At that moment, Miku threw a vase at Rin, who somehow dodged it. The vase shattered to pieces beside Rin, and Rin just chuckled.

"Shut up!" Miku shrieked at Rin, and the younger girl yawned.

"Whatever...let's just get this thing over with. Alright...I just want to do the pairings first. But it will be a hell load of work. Crap," Rin muttered.

"Hurry up," Miku told Rin and Rin groaned, falling backwards.

"CRRRRAAAAAAAAP!" Rin shouted, and banging was heard.

"Hey! Shut up! I'm trying to sleep!" A rather deep voice shouted, and the door opened, revealing Lin Haine in a pair of black shorts and a shirt. "What the hell are you doing so early? Go back to freaking bed already!" Lin shouted at Rin, and then stomped away. Rin chuckled.

"That's the reason why I don't want to be paired with her. So, next is Kaito. Same reason as Miku's reason. He's stupid. Then Len. He's...okay. A little annoying sometimes, but I blame Kaito for rubbing off his stupidity on him. And Miku. Absolutely no way in hell. She's too annoying." Rin said, and then a leek was thrown at her. Rin dodged it, and then regained her composure.

"I'm not annoying!" Miku shrieked, and Rin waved it off.

"Whatever. And no, I will not be paired with Luka or Meiko. Or even both of them. No way in hell am I doing a threesome. I even saw this picture where Meiko and Luka squished my head in between their boobs and I was grabbing Meiko's bikini string and the string on Luka's bikini bottom. Whatever that's called. That's gross. I don't like being paired up with genderbends like Mikuo, Kaiko-that's Kaito's sister, by the way, and she loves ice cream too- and Lenka and Rinta, _Kei_." Rin glared at the rather short girl sitting a few feet away from her, and Miku turned the camera to the girl called "Kei" by Rin. It was the same girl from Miku's session a few...days ago? Weeks? Whatever.

The girl quickly became flustered. "J-Just pretend that my name is Kei, okay?" she said quickly to the camera, flailing her arms. Rin threw a pillow at her.

"Yeah yeah, now get out of here." she said, and the girl ran away, tripping before falling flat on her face and getting up to run away again. Rin sighed. "So much stupidity...anyways, I disapprove of every single pairing I'm in. That's it. Bottom line. No questions asked. Next is story personality crap." Rin took a deep breath.

"I am _not _a psychotic bipolar freak, and I'm not some cute loli uke. I'm not shy, I'm not weak, and I am _definately _not psychotic." Rin scratched her head and picked up the piece of paper on the table with her free hand. "Oh yeah...hentai pictures of me. I think I found one the other day on Konachan. I need to check it out again later. And..." A blue laptop is suddenly on Rin's lap as the girl puts her feet on the table. "I just Googled 'kagamine rin hentai', and what I got is not very pleasing to me. Hm...wait, why the hell am I sucking some dude's balls?" Miku bursted laughing, the camera shaking furiously. "Hey! Miku! You're in the picture too!" Miku immediantly became silent.

"Ugh...all of this is disgusting...Yeah, and I'm on the bed, almost completely nude, save for my shirt, covered in some white stuff, with Miku beside me, holding my hand, equally naked. Gross. And in one picture, I'm squating down with my shorts to my knees. Even more gross. And...believe it or not, they _actually _drew a picture of me..._staring at Luka's boobs_. Ugh, who drew all of this anyways? ...Oh! And there's the same picture of you, Miku! Only...it's me..." Rin's voice faded away.

"What? What picture?" Miku questioned, and Rin got up. She put the laptop on the table, and then started pelvic thrusting to show Miku what it is. "Ohhhh...yeah. Like, what the hell?" Rin shrugged, and sat back down with the laptop on her lap.

"Let's see what else is on this..." Rin scrolled down the page. "...Mom? What the hell? Why is she in this picture?"

"EWWWWWW! YOUR MOM'S F***ING YOU?" Miku shreiked, and Rin looked at her as if saying, "Are you crazy?"

"NO, YOU IDIOT! It's just an innocent mother-daughter picture. She's just holding me while I sleep, that's all. But the expression on her face is weird..." Rin stared at the laptop screen before continuing to scroll through pictures. "And...am I masturbating in this?" Rin's face held many expressions, then she returned to normal. "Whatever. I just went throught two pages, and nothing seems too dirty...scratch that, there's this little comic where me and you are kissing, and my fingers are inside of your-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH! STOP TALKING ABOUT THE HENTAI PICTURES!" Miku screamed at her, and Rin closed the laptop.

"Sure. Now...songs. Well, Daughter of Evil was fun, but Message of Regret made me seem like I was emo or something like that. And I even sang some song called 'Emo Love'! What the hell! ...Whatever. I'll just forget about it. Then there's A 13-Year-Old Killer, which was kinda fun but I think I died at the end. Paper Planes was pretty sad, and Adolescence was fun. Magnet was not pretty for me at all. Always and Forever was a pretty nice song. Gumi's really cool, and our voices were pretty awesome in that song. But someone went a little too fangirly over there," Rin pointed at Kei, who was grinning widely and listening to a song on her laptop, which would possibly be 'Always and Forever'. "...And I'm too lazy to talk about the rest."

"So...I think I'm done. My brain is too fried to remember anything. Whatever." Rin stared at Len behind the camera, holding up a sign saying that she needs to finish it off with one statement. "...Gah, fine. I'll even scream it." Rin pulled out a yellow megaphone that she used in her 'Love Is War', and then pulled the trigger.

"_I AM NOT A FREAKIN' LOLI!_" she shrieked, and the windows nearby shattered to pieces by the loud soundwave. Yells of displeasure rang from the other rooms in the building as everybody else was still asleep.

"Alright, good-bye idiots! I'm going back to bed!" Rin sang, skipping back to her room and then slamming the door.

Miku walked to the laptop placed on the table and then scrolled through the pictures, making faces as she did so. "This is nasty, Len-kun." She said, and Len walked over to the laptop also.

"What's on it-" Before Len could finish his sentence, Miku punched Len in the face, sending him flying to the wall.

"Don't look!" Miku shut the laptop and then ran away with it, leaving Len unconsious on the floor.

Kaito came in, looking for something, then he spotted Len. "Ah. Len-kun, have you seen my laptop?" Kaito pokes the younger boy as he wonders why he has no reaction. Kaito thinks, and then smirks evilly. He walks to the camera and shuts it off.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hinting about Len x Kaito at the end. Lawl. Alright, believe it or not, I actually looked up Kagamine Rin hentai so it could help with the rant. What I saw was traumatizing. Oh, and if you're wondering what happened to me before Rin screamed, I disappeared because I'm awesome.<strong>

**...Lawl, just kidding. I left to eat a sammich. :3**


	3. Len's Rant

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid, but I do own a Miku Hatsune plushie with a little leek. :3**

**Author's Note: Five votes for Len. Three votes for Luka. Two votes for Gumi. Two votes for Neru. One vote for Kaito. One vote for Gakupo. One vote for Lin.**

**I think you all know who's next. And thank you so much for the reviews! This is so fun for me to write. But also very traumatizing. O_O;;**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>Len Kagamine stumbled into the room, his butt and head aching terribly. "Ugh...Luka-nee, what happened yesterday?" He asks Luka, who was behind the camera.<p>

"For your headache, Miku punched you to the wall. For your...behind, Kaito...erm, well...I don't think you should know." Luka answers, pressing a button on a remote and turning off the hidden camera in the room.

"Oh...okay then..." Len flopped down on the leather couch, snuggling in it. "It's so soft..." He muttered, muffled by the couch.

"Len-kun, you should start right now if you want to get done in about...ten minutes, I belive." Luka suggested, and Len lazily sat up.

"Fine..." He picked up the stack of papers, not like the single papers Miku and Rin had before, and then started scanning them. "Yaoi between me and Kaito...and Gakupo...and even both...and Mikuo...Dell...and I keep dying in the songs...the shota personality...Yandere personality...dying even more- okay, this is total bull crap." Len dropped the papers on the glass table and slouched in his chair, rubbing his head.

"You seem to die in ninety percent of the songs you're in, Len-kun. Does Alluring Secret, Black Vow count too?" Luka asked, and Len shrugged.

"Maybe, maybe not. Hey, we should ask the readers if it counts." Len suggested and Luka nodded. After that, Rin and Miku walked into the room, plopping down on the couch with Len. Len sat there staring at them before asking, "What?"

"Kei said that whoever has ranted before needs to stay in the room along with the new ranter because when you look up stuff about yourself, you find pictures of everybody else. It's cool if we stay in here, right?" Rin casually said while slouching and eating an orange slice. Miku nodded, facing Len.

"Yeah Len. When Kei was researching stuff about you, she found more hentai pictures of Rin. She told me what it was, but I forgot." Miku explained, chewing her leek. "Banana?" She handed Len his favorite fruit, and Len slowly took it, watching Miku as he did so.

"Okay then..." Len slowly peeled the banana, staring at Miku with unsure eyes. He put the banana in his mouth ready to bite it, but then the tip of the banana shot out water into Len's mouth, sending the banana lover flying backwards in shock.

Rin and Miku bursted out laughing, and Kei walked in the room, also laughing. "Nice one!" Rin said to Kei, and Kei stood proudly.

"Not funny!" Len shouted at the three girls, and then he sat back in his chair. Kei petted his head.

"It was so damn funny, Len." She stated, and then walked away, laughing.

"Erm...Len-kun, you should probably finish the rant now." Luka spoke up, and Len snapped her attention to her.

"Oh, okay then...I stole Kaito-nii's laptop, so we should look up the hentai right now." Len turned on the blue laptop, and then he used Google images to find hentai of himself. "Um...what's thi- OH MY GOD, THAT IS DISGUSTING!" He shouts, closing the laptop and throwing it on the table.

Rn laughs, pointing at Len. "Found some Yaoi there, little bro? Or even some selfcest?" She laughs some more as Len curls up in a little ball.

"Both..." Len mutters, a sad and dark aura appearing around him. Miku picks up the laptop and opens it, then laughs at the picture she sees.

"Rin! Look at it! Neko Len and regular Len Yaoi! Haha!" Miku hands Rin the laptop, and Rin also laughs. She clicks the back button and her eyes widen at a certain picture. "...What?" Miku questions, and Rin stifles more laughs.

"M-Miku...look at it..." Rin tries to conceal her laughing, which she barely succeeds at. Miku looks at the laptop and she gags in disgust.

"Me and me Yuri?_! _That's freaking insane!" Miku makes more faces as Rin laughs at both Miku and Len. Luka is starting to get annoyed by this, so she walks over to Miku, Rin, and Len with a whip. She cracks the whip at all three "children" before going back behind the camera on the tripod. All three Vocaloids cry out in pain as the stinging sensation of Luka's whip arises.

"Hurry up and finish the rant!" Luka yells, and Rin replies.

"But we're finding selfcest pictures of ussss..." She whines, and earns a death glare from Luka. "...I'll be quiet." Rin mumbles and sits back down on the couch.

"I hate how I always die in the songs! Why do I always die?_! _Does Crypton hate me or something?_! _Yanderenka, Servant of Evil, Prisoner, and tons and tons of others!" Len exclaimed, flailing his arms around. "And what's with the KaiLen?_! _And also...I'M NOT A SHOTA! QUIT DRAWING HENTAI OF ME WITH BANANAS! AND STOP WITH WITH THE BANANA SPLIT JOKES! IT'S NOT FUNNY! No banana split jokes anymore, THANK YOU. I _hate _being paired up with Kaito, okay? Not only is he an idiot, but he's also a _FREAKING PEDOPHILE!"_

Kei covers up her ears. "Len, stop shouting so much. I don't like loud noises." Rin, Miku, and Len jumped at the sound of Kei's voice.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE SO SUDDENLY? WE CLOSED THE DOOR AND IT'S SERIOUSLY LOUD WHEN YOU OPEN OR CLOSE IT!" Miku shrieked, and Kei waved her arm at Miku.

"Don't yell. I don't like it when people yell at me. And I can make loud things silent. And right now, I could do whatever I want with you. This is your punishment for yelling." Kei typed something on her laptop, and Miku punched herself in the face. "Hurts, doesn't it?" Kei chuckles darkly, hitting a single key over and over for Miku to punch herself in the face. Rin simply stares at Miku, not even trying at all to help her. Len just sits silently, whistling a tune. Luka also does nothing for some reason.

"Ow - Quit - Hurting - ME!" Miku yells in between punches, and Kei stops typing.

"Alright, whatever you want. Continue Len. But do it quietly or else I'll make you do something far more worse. I'll give you a hint. It involves 'bananas' and BaKaito." Kei grins evilly, and Len swallows hard.

"O-Okay...I don't like how there are pedophiles drawing pictures of me sucking their dicks. And why am I a yandere? That makes no sense whatsoever. And the fangirls are so loud and troublesome...and the Yaoi fangirls too. I hate them all. Why don't I have sane fangirls? Those are the only ones I like. They can maintain their cool. I'm not saying this to be rude, but..." Len slams his hands on the glass table, shattering it to pieces. "WILL ALL OF YOU FANGIRLS JUST SHUT UP?_!_"

"...You're gonna have to pay for that table, you know." Kei tells Len, but the so called shota shrugged it off.

"Whatever...I hate everything that gives me more fangirls. That's it. Bottom line. Now I'm gonna go eat some banana pancakes." Len stands up and steps out of the studio, leaving Miku, Rin, Luka, and Kei alone.

"...Hey Miku, did you like how Len just bursted out like that?" Rin laughs. Miku nods happily.

"Yeah! He was just like," Miku stands up and lowers her voice to imitates Len's. "Like this: 'WILL ALL OF YOU FANGIRLS JUST SHUT UP?_!_' Heheh."

"Let's just go. I want to sleep." Luka walks away from the two girls, and RIn stands up.

"Well, I'm gonna take the camera and go to bed." Rin walks over to the camera and turns it off.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: TEN(Forty counting half hour to post on FanFiction) MINUTES PAST MY DEADLINE. GAH. I FAIL.<strong>

**And I need to make a rule or something because this is so confusing.**

**1) Only request ONE PERSON for a rant. It's too confusing if you send in multiple people.**

**"...That's the only rule?' you might think. Yeah, it is. Now, goodbye. I will come back with another rant next week. Thank you everybody, and keep sending in requests please!**


	4. Kaito's Rant

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid in any way possible.**

**Author's Note: This week's ranter is...BAKAITO! /shot**

**It was a close call, but BaKaito is the ranter. Luka came in second while Gumi came in third. Damn. I was hoping to write Gumi's rant. Oh well. And the final vote for Luka came in when I just started writing Kaito's rant, so Luka's out. Sorry.**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>Kaito strolled into the ranting room, his laptop in his arms. Kaito is happily humming a tune while sitting down and opening his laptop. "Rin-chan, what do I do here? Kei-chan said that I need to rant, but I don't know what to start with."<p>

Rin, who was behind the camera once more, said to Kaito, "You rant about pairings, story personalities, and other crap." Kaito nodded in understandment.

"Uh-huh...so why is Len-kun and Miku-chan in the room?" Kaito asked, giving a pointed glance at the two sitting at the opposite side of the long sofa. Rin sighed.

"Kei-chan said that when you look up stuff about yourself, you find hentai of other people. Like how I was researching myself when I found a picture of Miku. Oh, and when Len was searching himself, he found selfcest of Miku and I." Rin explained, and Kaito nodded again.

"Yeah...but why is Kei-chan here?" Kaito asked again.

"Oi, BaKaito, shut up and start ranting before I make you punch yourself like I did with Mikulu." Kei spoke behind her own laptop, and Miku pondered a bit.

"Mikulu...?" She muttered, staring off into space. Len spoke up this time.

"Mikulu is the name of a music player." Miku nodded. Kei sighed.

"Okay...now, let's begin." Kaito spoke, turning on his laptop. He patiently waited for it to boot up, and then started using Google Images to find pictures. "So...what's gonna happen? Is it gonna show- OH MY GOD!" Kaito shielded his eyes from the picture.

"What? KaiLen?" Miku asked. Rin tapped her shoulder.

"I found a picture on Danbooru where you had a magazine of KaiLen and you had an egg vibrator. And it ran out of battery, so you were swearing at it and were replacing the battery. Also, you had masturbation tissues." Rin blushed furiously. Miku's face turned bright red.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THEIR PROBLEM?_!_" Miku yelled, and Len shrugged.

"Maybe they're just perverts, or they think it's funny to see an innocent looking person like you masturbating." Len suggested calmly, and Rin threw an orange at him. Len fell down, holding the orange as if it were possessed. "GAHHHH! I'VE BEEN CURSED! IT BURRRRRRRRNS!" Rin rolled her eyes.

"Shut up and let BaKaito continue his rant!" Rin yelled at Len, and Kaito nodded.

"Right...I don't really like KaiLen. It's like I'm taking advantage of him-" Kei interrupted.

"THAT'S HOW I FEEL ABOUT YAOI! IT'S LIKE GUYS ARE TAKING ADVANTAGE OF A LITTLE HELPLESS SHOTA!" Kei thrashed around, and Len was too busy with the 'possessed' orange to notice that he was called a shota.

"...Right...also, I don't like Akaito x Kaito either. He's like my brother. Meiko is fine...if she didn't abuse me so much, she would be a nice girlfriend. Um...what were the other pairings?" Kaito asked Miku, and Miku shrugged.

"Too busy paying attention to KaiLen to notice." Miku muttered, and Rin threw an orange at her also.

"SO YOU ADMIT YOU ENJOY IT!" Miku threw a leek at her, sending the camera view flying backwards and onto the floor. Miku and Rin yelled at each other for a little while before the camera was picked up by a bypassing Luka.

"Stop acting like children and let Kaito-kun finish his rant." Luka told the 'children', and then walked away. The camera view showed Rin sitting on top of Miku, yanking her hair. Miku was lying on her stomach on the floor, hitting the carpeted floor with her fists in pain.

"Okay...you know, I really don't like how I'm portrayed as a Yandere. It's disturbing, and I'm wondering, is my voice low or high? Uninstall showed my voice to be high, but Magnet showed my voice as low. I'm confused. Is my voice low or high? I prefer the low voice though. It fits more. Also, what's up with all of the parody songs? Why can't I have my own songs? WHY?_! _AM I SO WORTHLESS AND PATHETIC THAT I CAN'T HAVE MY OWN SONG OTHER THAN A YANDERE SONG OR ICE CREAM OR SOMETHING RELATED TO PRINCES?_!_" Kaito yelled, jumping up from his seat in anger.

"...Yes." Miku spoke up quietly, and Rin grabbed the orange on the floor and smashed her head with it.

Kaito sighed at sat back down, rubbing his head. "I don't even care about anything anymore...I'm just gonna eat a pint of ice cream and then go back to bed so I can have nightmares where I get beaten by a monster. By monster, I mean Meiko. Don't tell her that."

"Luka-nee installed hidden cameras in the room, you know." Rin told Kaito.

Kaito froze.

"...Whatever." And with that, Kaito left the room.

Len stood back up, finished with his argument with the orange. "Alright, I'm done. Kaito's rant was probably the shortest...and will you finish your Yuri scene already? Luka-nee doesn't want the carpet dirty." Rin and Miku blushed, and the latter threw the former off herself.

"Okay, I'm going back to bed." Miku announced, and stomped out of the room. Len looked at Rin who was sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"I say the Tsundere personality fits her better." Rin suggested, and Len shrugged.

"Whatever makes you happy." Len said, and walked over to the camera, turning it off.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I have a deadline for this story. Every Friday at...whatever time I feel like posting. If I fail that deadline, I will smash my head on the wall. And I felt lazy on this chapter, so don't yell at me if it's crappy or whatever.<strong>

**Okay, rules again. Added a rule.**

**1) Do NOT request more than ONE person for a rant.**

**2) Request an UTAUloid before every 5th chapter.**

**Alright, I'm out. It's twelve in the morning over here, so I should go to bed.**


	5. UTAUloid Special! Teto's Rant

**Disclaimer: No thank you.**

**Author's Note: Ruko had two requests. Ted had one. Teto has...six, counting two votes from TheMirrorKagamines since they're two people. If it counted as one, then it would be five. Either way, Teto kicked Ruko's butt. The other requests were pushed to next week's rant. This is an UTAUloid Special. And early update, whee~**

**Okay, I'm getting serious here. A troll is on here? Really? I'm a bit surprised, actually. I'm not gonna feed the troll, but I want to at least give a note to all of the readers.**

**This story **_**HAS NO PLOT AND IS NOT SUPPOSED TO MAKE SENSE**_**.**

**Basically, for this story, I write whatever comes to mind. That's the reason for some typos and the lack of grammer. And plus, I'm sleep-deprived. It's because I love writing my ass off. Please excuse my language.**

**Now to feed the troll.**

_**JERK!**_

**Now please enjoy this week's rant.**

**UTAUloid Special! Teto's Rant!**

* * *

><p>"Facing against the difficulties, you look so cool! Alright, you will become so great!" Teto Kasane sang happily, bouncing her head back and forth with a tune in her head. "It doesn't matter if anyone laughs at you, as long as you do not give up on yourself~!"<p>

"Teto-chan, the camera's on." Ruko Yokune stood behind the camera, motioning Teto with her right hand. Teto snapped out of her trance, and then picked up the piece of paper on the table.

The door bursted open.

"WE'RE LATE! OH GOD, WE'RE SO FREAKING SOR- Oh wait, it's just Teto, Ruko, Rook, and Ted in here." Rin Kagamine yelled, her hair incredibly messy and her clothes wrinkled. An equally messy Miku Hatsune and Len Kagamine followed, and Teto giggled.

"It's okay~! As long as you're here, everything is fine!" Teto stood up from her seat and jumped up and down in joy. Rin stared at her doubtedly.

"...Is there something wrong with her?" Rin asked Ruko, and Ruko shrugged.

"Maybe. Nobody knows. She could be insane for all we know." Ruko spoke casually, and Ted, who was beside the hermaphrodite, nodded. Rin slowly sat back down, eyeing the chimera carefully as she did so. Len and Miku soon followed Rin. "Okay, you gonna start the rant, Teto?" Ruko asked, and Teto nodded happily with a large smile on her face.

"I found this picture of Teto where-" Len and Miku clamped their hands down on Rin's mouth before she can say more. A quesion mark appeared on top of Teto's head.

"What?" Teto asked innocently, and Ted came up beside her with a red laptop with a bread sticker on the middle.

"She could be refering to this." Ted showed Teto a picture of herself. Teto was a robot with only one eye, and had several tools sticking out of her, moving creepily. Her hair was made into robotic drills, and they also moved. On top of the page, the picture was tagged as "Nightmare fuel".

Teto stared at the picture.

Rook appeared in front of the camera with an expressionless face, holding a large card with the number three on it. He flipped it to show the number two, and then again flipped it to show the number one. He then stepped out of the camera's view to show the chimera's reaction.

"KYAHHHH!" Teto jumped behind the sofa, squeezing her eyes shut in fear. Ted stood there, staring at Teto before walking away. Teto popped her head back up. "Kaito-kun is down here." She stated, puzzled by the fact that Kaito was behind the couch all along.

"He's probably upset because of last week." Miku chomped on a leek while uttering her words. Rin and Len nodded in agreement.

"He forgot Kaito x Miku, Kaito x RIN," Rin growled when she spoke her name, "Kaito x Kaiko, and, um...there was something else, but I forgot...oh yeah! And he forgot how he has a story personality named Tard!Kaito. Like Tard!Miku." Miku glared at the orange lover as the said person slouched in her chair cozily. "It's nice and warm in here."

"Hey, Teto needs to finish her rant." Ted told them, and Teto nodded.

"Right! ...Wait, what's a rant?" Teto inquired, puzzled. The several people in the room stared at her before they all facepalmed in unison.

"Just...talk about stuff you don't like." Rook suggested, and Teto nodded. She took a deep breath and began.

"I don't like liars, I don't like scary things, I don't like-" Ted clamped his hands on her mouth before Teto could say any more.

"Not that kind of stuff, Teto. You see the piece of paper on the table?" Ted asked, and Teto nodded, moving Ted's hand along with her. "Talk about that stuff."

"Okay then...Ruko-chan, the paper says that I'm paired up with you." Ruko froze. Teto stared at her questionably. "What?"

A small silence occured for a few moments before the camera view fell down onto the floor. "Ruko-chan fainted!" Teto exclaimed.

_**Static**_

"While Ruko recovers, we'll be holding the camera on the tripod." Ted announced to the camera once it came back to life. He stepped out of the way to show Ruko lying down on the couch, a wet towel on her forehead. Teto sat beside her, playing with Ruko's hair. "Teto, the camera's on."

"Oh!" Teto jumped up from her crouching position. "Right! Well...it's okay if Ruko-chan likes me! I like her too!" She cheered happily.

Rin, Miku, and Len stared at her deadpan-like. Rook spoke up.

"Ruko's 90% male. It's pretty much okay." He slouched in his chair, playing with his dog tag. Rin, Miku, and Len let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay...Len-kun is nice too! He's funny and smart! And Neru-chan is too mean. I don't like her." Teto made a depressed face with her ahoge drooping. It raised itself up and Teto's face brightened. "But Miku-chan is nice also! Ted-kun is very very smart too! And Defoko-chan might be a bit mean, but she's nice too!"

Rin raised a finger, pointing at Teto shakily. Her eyes held a crazed look. "SHE'S INSANE! SHE'S TOO HAPPY!" Miku slapped her with a leek.

"Okay, okay, um..." Teto thoughtfully put a finger to her chin. "...Oh! You know, some stories make me an airhead. What's an airhead?" Ted stared at his sister. "...Nevermind~ And Kasane Territory was fun! And CONFRONT! You Look So Cool! was really fun! Everybody looked so cool, especially Defoko-chan! She looked so cool without her hat!" Teto grinned happily. "And Mischievious Function was cute! And Triple Baka had bread in it!" Teto jumped on the couch and landed on Ruko's stomach, but the hermaphrodite didn't even flinch.

"...It's over, right?" Rin whispered, hugging her knees to her chest. Miku shrugged.

"I dunno. We'll check if she really is insane." Miku reached into her skirt and pulled out a hooked cleaver similar to Rena's cleaver in Higurashi no Naku Koro ni. She placed the weapon on the table in front of the chimera, and the said female stared at it.

Moments passed, and Teto took hold of the cleaver. Rin froze. "This is so shiny..." Teto gasped, moving it around with the light. She grinned evilly. "YAY~! THIS LOOKS LIKE FUN!" She yelled with a slight growl in her voice. She smashed the wooden table in front of her with the sharp blade, and then Rin started running.

"TETO'S CRAZY! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" She screamed. Everybody else started running also excluding the chimera and the hermaphrodite that was unconsious.

"WHERE IS EVERYBODY GOING?" Teto's head tilted down to her left and she had a psychotic look in her eye. She swung the cleaver around and then Ruko woke up.

The hermaphrodite sat up, rubbing her head. "My head hurts..." She mutters, and then sees Teto. Teto turns to look at Ruko with the eyes of a Yandere.

"Ruko-chan~ You like me, right?" Teto asked creepily, her grip on the cleaver tightening. Ruko swallowed.

"Y-Yeah..." She utters, trying to back away from Teto but is stopped by the couch. Teto comes closer to her and drops the cleaver, putting her hands on Ruko's shoulders. The chimera leans in close to Ruko's face, and then Rin comes in screaming.

"TETO'S A PSYCHOTIC YANDERE!" She yells and grabs the camera, running away with it and the camera view showing a fuzzy view of the hallways. Rin trips and is sent crashing down to the floor, making the camera fall too.

_**Static**_

The camera is back on, but is from a different angle; the top right corner. The screen is in monochrome, and it shows a bit of static. Teto is shown kissing Ruko violently while the other girl thrashes around, flailing her arms around.

"...I think we should stop filming this." Miku suggested but her voice is a bit faded away because of the crappy microphones they had momentarily.

"I agree." Len shut off the camera.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: ...I have no freaking idea. I just wrote whatever came to mind.<strong>

**And...OH MY HARUHI, OVER 40 REVIEWS AND 1775 VISITORS IN ALL?**_**! **_**And the hits are...3590 HITS IN TWO MONTHS?**_**! **_**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I'M SO HAPPY! :'D THANK YOU ALL! I HAVE SO MUCH PRIDE IN THIS NOW! Please review and request more Vocaloids!**

**Note: The Vocaloids that were previously requested were pushed into next week's rant vote.**


	6. Gumi's Rant

**Disclaimer: NO.**

**Author's Note: I wrote this in just two hours. Right after I posted Teto's. You would not believe what I had to do to keep myself from updating early again.**

**And this week's ranter is...GUMI! :D**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

><p>Rin, Len, Miku, Kaito, and Teto all sat at the long sofa. Well, Teto was kept in a soundproof glass box. Len stared at Teto. "...Is it really neccesary to keep her in there?" He asked Rin and said person nodded.<p>

"Of course! Didn't you see what she did to Ruko? Ruko's been staying under my bed since then! I couldn't even lure her out with a cup of coffee!" Rin balled her hands up in fists in anger, and glared at the chimera. Teto kept pushing her hands on the glass cautiously, amazed.

"...I don't think she even remembered what happened." Miku whispered, and then Kaito nodded. "...Wait, where's Gumi?" Miku asked, looking around for the green haired girl. Kaito spoke up.

"She's at some competition. Something about Mario Kart." Kaito explained, and then Rin jumped up and down in excitement.

"I love Mario Kart! King Boo looks like a rice cake!" Rin squealed and Len facepalmed. Teto held up a notepad that says, "What are you guys talking about?" Rin pointed a crimson finger at Teto. "SHUT UP!" She yells.

Len grabs her arm and pulls it down. "She can't hear you." He stated and Rin huffed. "Gumi should really hurry." He muttered, looking around the room.

The door bursted open.

"THAT WAS SO FUN!" Gumi's voice rang throughout the whole room, and Miku jumped up and pointed a finger at Gumi.

"WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG?_!_" She yelled, and Gumi strolls over and pets Miku on the head.

"Don't worry 'bout that. What matters is that I'm here." Gumi flops down on the sofa between Kaito and Teto. The green-haired girl stares at Teto while the chimera waves hi. "...Um...why is she in there?" Rin thrashes around violently screaming.

"CAUSE SHE'S INSANE, THAT'S WHY!" Rin accidently whacks Len and Miku on the head with her thrashing, and then Gumi raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think she is." Gumi stands up and starts unlocking the door to the glass box. Rin reaches out to grab Gumi's hand but is stopped by Miku and Len holding her back. Kaito is just watching with amazement.

The lock falls down to the floor.

Rin freezes as Teto jumps out and glomps Gumi.

"Thank you! It was so quiet in there! I got scared and I couldn't hear what everybody else was saying! I woke up to find myself in that box!" Teto whined and Gumi gave a pointed glance at Rin. Rin whistled a tune innocently.

"...Yeah, whatever." Gumi pushed Teto off herself and then sat down. "Alright, I'm supposed to rant about crap, right?" Everybody nodded. "Okay...well, I don't find much of a problem with anything. I can't find any hentai or ecchi about me. Only Miku and everybody else." Miku gagged.

"My song, 'I Love Carrots' was kinda annoying after a few seconds into the song. 'Sorry for Being a Closet Otaku' was funny, especially when you hear Len's voice when the student came up. And he's the father also? What the hell?" Gumi laughs loudly, and Rin gives a death glare to her.

"Damn you for having all the good songs!" Rin sticks up the middle finger at her while Kaito shields Teto's eyes. Miku slaps Rin.

"Rin! Teto's here!" Rin slapped her back.

"She's already insane! A freaking psychotic yandere!" Rin continues yelling as Len drags her away. Gumi rolls her eyes.

"And I'm paired up with her?" Gumi asks, and Miku nods.

"I'm paired up with her also." Miku grabs her throat and imitates a suicide scene. Gumi chuckles.

"I don't get why people paired me up with Sonika too. And Len, Miki, Luka...I found this picture where you, Lily, me, and Rin were all trying to get it on with Luka." Gumi slouches and Teto plays with her goggles that the chimera mysteriously took off without her noticing.

Miku gags and falls down to the floor.

Gumi stares at Miku before lightly kicking her. "I'm paired up with you also." Miku gags again and claws the floor. "Don't whine. I'm paired up with Gakupo, Neru, Luka, and Dell too. I don't really care about them, but I don't exactly approve either." Miku jumps up and grabs Gumi by the shoulders and starts shaking her.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?_!_" Miku starts slapping Gumi back and forth. Kaito just watches the catfight, staying silent. He pulls out a small tub of ice cream from his jacket and starts eating it. Teto tackles Miku to the floor and starts ripping out her hair.

"STOP TOUCHING GUMI!" She yells as Miku screams in pain. The previous broken table was already removed and nobody bothered to buy a new one. Gumi just stares at the two fighting as Rin and Len walk back into the room. Rin tackles Teto in anger.

"STOP HURTING MY BEST FRIEND!" Rin screams and the two claw each other in the face. Len helps Miku up back onto the couch. The leek lover has a bruised face and incredibly messy hair. One of her pigtails was undone and half of her shirt was tucked in her skirt. Her tie was loose and one button on her shirt was unbuttoned. Miku trembles and Len hugs her comfortably.

"T-Teto...it hurt so much...and it was so scary too..." Miku whispered, shaking violently. Len pets her head and whispers in her ear.

"It's okay. Don't worry." Len snuggles his head against Miku's hair and Gumi chucks a red mushroom at his head that she got at her competition.

"Manwhore." She comments and Kaito sweatdrops. Len glares at Gumi for a split second before giving his attention to Miku again. "Whatever. So...I'm stupid in most of the stories I'm in? That sucks. So...that's it? Seriously? Damn, I'm unpopular. WHY AREN'T I POPULAR?_! _THAT LITTLE FREAK," Gumi points at Teto on the floor who was nomming on her stolen goggles. "IS EVEN MORE POPULAR THAN ME! THAT'S NOT FAIR! AND WHY AREN'T I PORTRAYED AS A YANDERE TOO?_! _I WOULD LIKE TO BE A LITTLE CRAZY EVERY NOW AND THEN!"

Kaito raised his hand and spoke up.

"Like now?" He asked, his eyes wide with curiosity. Gumi sighed.

"Yes, now BaKaito. I'm gonna go eat some carrots now. This whole thing is giving me a headache and I need to sleep. The competition took all night and now I'm sleep-deprived. Good night." Gumi left the room without another word.

Rin huffs. "She could've at least kept Teto in the box. I'm stealing her goggles for that." RIn snatches the goggles out of Teto's mouth quickly and puts them on, taking her ribbon off. Teto sniffles and then starts crying.

Kaito pets Teto gently on the head. "Rin, don't be so mean." Teto cries into Kaito's scarf as Rin huffs.

Len stands up. "I think we should go now." He suggests and then walks over to the camera on the tripod. As Teto and Miku cry, he switches off the camera.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: ...I made Gumi act like a jerk for some reason. I wanted to make her carefree and stupid, but I thought "Screw that" and made her into a bitch. Lawl.<strong>

**I lost count of the votes, so I just wrote Gumi. A lot of people want Gumi, appearently. There. That's your Gumi rant. I wanted to write her differently from everybody else. Lawl. And Rin stealing Gumi's goggles and Gumi not noticing? I just threw that in. :3**

**Please review and request more Vocaloids!**

**Also, the last votes were for Gakupo, but since I already finished Gumi's rant, I said, "Screw him" and then saved Gumi. :3**


	7. Luka's Rant

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid in any way possible.**

**Author's Note: I'm grounded, so I had to write on our desktop. And this is rushed. Sorry ._.**

**Luka has received the most votes, so...XP**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

><p>The previous ranters had sat on the left side on the room, leaving a certain tuna lover alone on the right side.<p>

Again, Teto was left in the soundproof glass box.

And Gumi was handcuffed to the wall.

And Rin was tied up on the new table.

"...I don't think I should ask." Luka's gentle voice reached Miku, Len, and Kaito's ears, but not anybody else's because Teto couldn't hear anything, Gumi didn't care, and Rin was too busy thrashing around, trying to loosen the ropes on her wrists.

"First things first." Luka grabbed the stack of papers on the table right next to Rin's thrashing head and straightened them out. "My chest is overdone in most of the pictures I'm in." Miku giggled.

"Also, the majority of the Luka x Miku and Gakupo x Luka fanbase is too macroscopic to describe. The Magnet song was the thing that started the Luka x Miku pairing, so I dislike it greatly." Luka accounced and Gumi kicked her shoe in Luka's direction.

"Stop using huge words that only smart people can understand!" Gumi snarled, and Rin flipped her off despite having her wrists tied. Rin had an idea pop up in her head, so she flipped off Gumi with both hands. Gumi happily replied by also flipping her off.

A muffled tapping came from the glass box.

Teto was mouthing the words, "Continue please." and then nodding her head. Luka sighed and then petted Rin on the head. Rin stopped flipping off Gumi and thrashing around and started purring.

Miku, Len, and Kaito's jaw dropped.

"...What? She's been like this ever since she and Ruko started hanging out." Luka muttered casually. "Ruko acts like a cat, correct? So this should be natural." Miku pouted.

"You should've told me before she ruined my leek plushie. I still need to go buy a new one." Miku huffed.

"Nobody cares." Luka shot back. "Now, the Just Be Friends song was interesting, but why was the Chair Channel on the whole time? And Love Disease was the scariest thing I've seen. My eyes...they were like...I'm not even sure how to describe it."

"What about RIP=RELEASE?" Kaito asked and Luka shrugged.

"I don't have much of an opinion on it." She waved it off and then resumed speaking. "Go Google It was a nice song, but it made me seem like a tsundere."

This time, Len spoke up. "You were displayed as a yandere in Love Disease also. And Miku, didn't you sing the song Rotten Girl, Gros-something Romance?" Miku nodded.

"I killed kittens? WHY?_!_" Miku whined, sobbing loudly. Kaito petted her on the head and wrapped her neck with his scarf.

"Okay, so, the story personalities...I'm mostly calm, cool, and collected, which is fine by me, but the tsundere act isn't very fun." Luka brushed away some stray strands of hair away from her face.

"I hate how people make me seem like a yandere." Miku pouted, her cheeks stained with tears.

"Alright, before this session gets out of hand like the many times before, I will leave. Good day." Luka stood up, bowed, and quietly left. A small silence occured before Rin stood up, her rope bindings completely unknotted.

"Wha...I THOUGHT YOU WERE TIED UP!" Gumi yelled and Rin spit in her direction.

"YEAH RIGHT BITCH, AS IF WEAK ROPES WOULD HOLD ME DOWN!" Rin yelled, slapping Gumi in the face. She punched the carrot lover in the face and gut, and kicked her right in the face. "I'M GONNA F*** UP YOUR PRETTY FACE IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!"

"..We should let Teto out so she can attack Rin." Len suggested. Miku shrugged.

"I don't know. I don't like Gumi either. She used to be the hapy-go-lucky type, so this might be a good break. And Rin's been pretty frustrated these past few weeks, so maybe this will help her release all of that anger. And plus, Gumi's a jerk, so it's two birds with one stone." Miku explained and Kaito nodded, agreeing with Miku's explanation.

"Whatever. I'm going to bed. Ren kept waking me up these past few nights by dressing in a long black robe and holding his scythe lke he's about to kill me. And Rin might be a bit tired too. Lin kept waking Rin up so that Lin could sleep in the same bed as her because Ren has been watching horror films with her for a while. I'm going to sleep before I pass out from exhaustion now." Len yawned and left the room.

Miku turned to Kaito. "Lin's a scaredy cat? I thought she was the cool and mysterious type." Kaito shrugged, rubbing his scarf which still was wrapped in his and Miku's neck.

"I don't know. Appearances can be deceiving. Remember Kaiko, my sister? She's a yandere when she looks like an innocent little girl. And Teto too." Kaito explained. Miku sighed.

"You know, this room is for ranting about stuff, right? So why are we talking so much and discussing pointless topics when we should be serious and-" The back of Miku's head was splattered with blood as Gumi screamed in pain.

"AH, F***!" Gumi cursed as her face held a large cut caused by Rin.

"YEAH, NOT SO TOUGH NOW, ARE YA BITCH?_!_" Rin screamed, kicking Gumi in the gut.

"...Let's just go." Kaito suggested and stood up. He walked over to the camera and shut it off.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Gumi abuse FTW! Early update because, like I said earlier, I'm grounded and I'm using a desktop. XP<strong>

**So, request more Vocaloids please! And Crazy Rin is awesome! Sorry for any typos or errors! This desktop is old and lags and the keyboard sucks. =3=**


	8. Gakupo's Rant

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Vocaloid sadly.**

**Author's Note: The ranter this week is Gakupo with five votes. The second-place ranter was Meiko and Kaiko with three votes. Haku, Neru, Piko, Sonika, and Sf-A2 Miki all got one vote.**

**This story will make rants based on how many people vote for a Vocaloid, got it? I'm not doing all of the requests because that's too much of a pain in the a**. So it's voting. And I'm so glad that so many people enjoy this! I'm working hard to make this funny(Actually, I'm just writing whatever comes to mind. Lawl) and I'm very happy with all of the positive reviews. Thank you all so much!**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

><p>Once again, the previous ranters were sitting on the left side of the room.<p>

Rin was sitting on Luka's lap.

Teto was in the soundproof glass box yet again, only with paper and crayons.

Gumi was tied up on one part of the couch with her mouth taped shut.

"Okay, where the hell is Gakupoop?" Miku asked angrily, impatiently tapping her foot. Everybody looked at each other and shrugged, excluding Teto who was too busy drawing. "Tuna-Luka, go find Gakupoop." Miku commanded, and Luka flinched from the nickname.

"I can't do that. I have to keep Rin in control. Len is too small and Kaito's defenceless." Luka explained. Kaito and Len looked at each other before sulking. Rin thrashed around violently.

"I AM NOT A CHILD! NOW LET ME GO!" She screamed, flailing her arms about. "LET GO OF ME NOW! RIGHT NOW! I WANT TO KILL GUMI! SHE ATE MY LAST ORANGE AND STOLE MY RIBBON! THAT'S WHY I'M WEARING HER CRAPPY GOGGLES!" Rin pointed at the red goggles placed on her head that took her ribbon's place with Gumi wearing Rin's ribbon in place of her goggles. Luka sighed.

"Time for drastic measures..." She muttered, and Miku became confused as she was the only one who heard.

"Wha-?" Miku started, but then shrugged it off and then began watching Luka and Rin.

Luka groped Rin's small chest.

Rin blushed furiously and stopped screaming for a moment.

Kaito and Len stared at Luka groping the younger girl, blood running down their noses. Miku slapped them with leeks.

Rin resumed screaming after a few minutes. "STOP TOUCHING ME, YOU PEDOPHILE! RAPIST! PERVERT! CHILD MOLESTER!" Luka bit down on a certain part of Rin's neck and the blonde slowly fell asleep, muttering a few words. "You...child...molest..." Rin dozed off into Luka's arms.

"...That was a bit dirty. Why did you have to touch her?" Miku asked. Luka sighed before explaining.

"You see, Rin was trying to reach Gumi who was on the other side of you, causing her to be turning to her side and not flailing forwards. It's a lot easier if she just thrashes around. The blood flow where I bit stopped for a little while, causing Rin to fall asleep. I Googled it a few days ago." Luka craddled Rin's smaller figure in her arms, brushing away a few strands of golden hair away from Rin's face. "I don't understand why I'm paired up with Rin or Gumi. They're both crazy."

"...You're paired with Meiko and Lily too. And Kaito and other people." Len spoke up quietly, rubbing his nose on his arm warmer.

"Kaito's an idiot." Luka stated calmly, petting Rin on the head.

"Hey!" Kaito yelled, shocked from Luka's insulting statement.

The door opened.

"I'm here." Gakupo walked in calmly in his purple pj's, his hair not in its usual ponytail and is instead incredibly messy. He yawned, dragging his feet on the floor. "Why did we have to get up so early..."

"Because we have too much to do. Now shut up and get your a** on the couch." Luka commanded. Gakupo fell down on the floor. "...Fair enough."

"Gumi x Akaito? F*** that s***." Gumi cursed, shutting the green laptop with a heavy sigh.

"...Weren't you tied up?" Len questioned. Gumi scoffed.

"Rin's knotting sucks. Now shut up shota." Gumi slouched in her chair comfortably. Len stood up abruptly.

"I AM NOT A SHOTA! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?_!_" He shouted, pointing a crimson finger at Gumi who just chewed on her fingernail calmly. "GET OUT! GET YOUR CARROT A** OUT OF HERE!"

Gumi stared at Len before answering, "No."

Luka patted Rin's cheek softly. "Rin, wake up..." She muttered. Gakupo sighed.

"Gumi, please leave." He told his younger sister as he walked up to her. Gumi stood up, kicked him in the nuts and then slammed his face on her knee, sending him falling to the floor, passed out.

"...GET OUT!" Luka shouted, glaring at Gumi. The carrot lover flipped her off.

"F*** off old lady!" She shouted back.

"...REEEEEEEN!" Len screamed at the top of his lungs. Ren bursted through the door with his scythe, dressed in a black robe.

"WHAT?_! _I WAS JUST ABOUT TO SCARE LIN UNTIL SHE PEED HERSELF!" He shouted, very angry.

"GUMI," Len pointed at said girl. "IS BEING A TOTAL B****! KILL HER!" He commanded and Gumi rolled her eyes.

"SHADDUP, I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" Rin was awake. "GAWD, IF YOU WANT HER DEAD SO MUCH, THEN FINE!" Rin grabbed Gumi's arm viciously, unlocking the door to Teto's box, and then throwing her in. She locked the door again and then walked back to Luka. She lied down on Luka's lap and then fell asleep again.

Multiple thumps soon followed.

"...Gumi broke Teto's crayons." Kaito said, staring at Teto rip apart Gumi's clothes and shredding her face. He had quite a bit of a nosebleed.

Ren scoffed. "Fine. Whatever. I'm gonna go make Lin pee herself." He swung his scythe over his shoulder and left, pulling his hood up and covering his face with the shadow.

Gakupo slowly awoke.

"Ugh...my head hurts..." He muttered, rubbing his head. "Okay...I dislike every pairing I am in...except Gakupo x Luka and I don't like how I'm portrayed as an idiot in stories and such. I haven't found any hentai pictures of me, but I found Yaoi stories and fanfiction of me and Len or Kaito. Or both. I don't like Yaoi at all because...it just feels...wrong. Why do people think I'm so sexy? No fangirls allowed," Gakupo glared straight at the camera.

"Fangirls who enter: You will die." Miku pulled out a machine gun from her skirt.

"Anyways," Gakupo said, "I just found some hentai of me and Kaito. Urgh, I feel sick..." Gakupo was on a purple laptop with an eggplant sticker. He turned pale and then fell down to the floor.

The door to Teto's box opened.

Gumi crawled out, her clothes shredded and her face bleeding. "I...I'm sorry..." Her head dropped to the floor with full force, staining the carpet with her blood. Teto 'hmph'ed, and then returned coloring with her broken crayons.

Miku stared at Gumi before fist pumping the air. "YESSSSSSS! FINALLY!" She screamed, overly excited.

An orange was thrown at her head.

"SHADDUP!" Rin screamed.

"Rin, Rin, Rin," Miku panted excitedly, grabbing Rin by the shoulders and shaking her violently, "Gumi said 'sorry'! ISN'T THAT AWESOME?_!_"

"...Not really." Rin answered, staring at Gumi on the floor. "I mean, the poor girl doesn't even have any hentai of her. And she's usually portrayed as the happy-go-lucky type. And she's in so many pairings like Gumi x Dell, Gumi x Len, Gumi x Miku, Gumi x Luka, Gumi x Rin...I say she deserves to flip a s*** once in a while." Miku slapped Rin on the cheek, hard.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?_!_" Miku yelled.

"...Before this gets out of hand, I'm going back to sleep. And I don't care if I forgot anything like the songs and stuff because I do not care for them. Except 'Love Letter from Naked Me' and 'Yokkurese' or whatever it was spelled. That was disturbing. Goodbye." Gakupo quickly left the room before Rin and Miku began fighting.

"Wouldn't you like to go flip a s***? There's a soundproof room over there," Rin pointed at the other end of the room. "You could destroy anything you want in there."

Miku stared at the direction Rin was pointing at before running.

"I'll be in there with a shotgun shortly!" Rin yelled as Miku faded away from her sight.

"...This is getting rather boring. Let's turn off the camera before the readers/viewers stop reading/watching this." Luka spoke calmly despite Rin loading a shotgun on the table. She walked over to the camera and shut it off.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Do you guys still like this? Is it getting boring? I don't really pay attention to Gakupo, so I don't know him that much. And again, I write whatever comes to mind. Also, for those who don't like Gumi abuse, Rin's personality, and such: Get over it. Lawl, just kidding. I'm only 14 serious.**

**For the censored words in here: I just put those in because I felt like it.**

**For the Ren wanting to scare Lin until she peed herself: I have no idea.**

**For Rin wanting to kill Miku: I still have no idea.**

**For Luka groping Rin: It was from a picture I saw on a website last month.**


	9. Meiko's Rant

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.**

**Author's Note: I know, you're all disappointed about Gakupo's rant...I didn't know what to do. I barely pay attention to him...TT^TT WHY ARE YOU ALL PICKING VOCALOIDS THAT I BARELY EVEN KNOW?**

**But, I reread the chapters, reread the reviews, died inside, and then began to write this.**

**Also, to the people who spammed me with Vocaloid names, YOUR REQUEST ONLY COUNTS AS ONE VOTE. And change of plans for you too, TheMirrorKagamines. I'm a jackass. X_X**

**Also, I'm sorry for updating late! I got grounded...again...Now I can't go see the new Tekken movie that comes out tonight. TT^TT**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

><p>Luka was sitting alone in the room, drinking her tea quietly along with Meiko who was sitting next to her.<p>

"Where is everybody?" Meiko asked Luka after chugging down her seventh can of sake. Somehow, she was still sober.

"I put sleeping powder in the milk." Luka said and then continued to drink her tea silently. "Everybody else won't disturb you now. Please rant."

"But...this silence..." Meiko sipped her beer carefully, scanning the empty room with her brown eyes.

"Ignore it," Luka muttered, placing her empty tea cup on the table.

"Oh...Okay then..." Meiko took in a deep breath, and then exhaled. "WHY DO YOU ALL PAIR ME UP WITH THAT STUPID IDIOT KAITO?_!_" She yelled at the top of her lungs, shattering a few windows nearby. Luka pulled out a notepad and a pen and began writing down how much the repair would cost.

"All of these stupid pairings! Meiko x Luka, Meiko x Rin, Meiko x Gakupo, Meiko x Meito, and all of this s***! AHHHH!" Meiko slammed her fist on the table, shaking the empty beer cans and tea cup.

"Good. You didn't break it." Luka spoke calmly, writing down more notes.

"Shut up fat chest!" Meiko yelled at Luka. Said woman pulled her arms up to her chest, blushing. "Also, WHAT THE HELL WAS UP WITH EVIL FOOD EATER CONCHITA?_! _I ate people. PEOPLE. I'M NOT A F***ING CANNABALISM OR WHATEVER S*** THAT IS."

Luka pushed some more beer cans to her.

"Drown your sorrows like Haku, Meiko." She suggested, and Meiko threw an empty beer can at her face.

"SHUT UP!" Meiko was practically spitting out fire along with her words. "HAKU X MEIKO? SERIOUSLY? I MEAN, I KNOW WE DO SOME CRAZY S*** WHEN WE'RE WASTED, BUT...THAT'S MESSED UP." Meiko growled loudly in frustration, messing up her hair with her hands.

Luka yawned. "Well? Anything else?"

"Um..." Meiko had chugged two more cans, so she was a bit tipsy. "Well...Oh yeah, THERE'S THIS SAKINE CHICK THAT'S TAKING UP MY SPOTLIGHT!" Her words slightly slurred together as she spoke angrily.

Luka tilted her head to the side. "Anything else...?"

"THIS...THIS SAKINE CHICK SHOULD DIE OR GO SOMEWHERE ELSE! I'M AWESOMER THAN HER CAUSE I'M THE ORIGINAL!" Meiko had somehow chugged four more cans of beer even though ten seconds had already passed. "LULU," Meiko petted Luka on the head, almost pulling her hair violently.

"Luka," Luka corrected, feeling a bit of pain every time Meiko had stroked her head.

"YEAH, WHATEVER." Meiko continued chugging down her alchohol. "DO I LIKE COSPLAY? CAUSE I FOUND SOME COMICS WHERE I DRESSED UP A LITTLE PURPLE HAIRED GIRL IN A PENGUIN COSTUME. AND THAT HAKU CHICK IN A SHRINE MAIDEN OUTFIT AND THE LIST GOES ON AND ON..." Luka gently pushed Meiko's face away from her own because of Meiko's acid breath.

"I'm...not sure. But please sit down and stop touching me." Luka spoke quietly and Meiko fell down on the floor. "...Close enough." Luka shrugged.

The door made creaking sounds as it was trying to be opened.

"Just push!" Luka yelled at the person behind the door. The door clicked open and then Defoko waddled in.

Dressed in a penguin suit.

"...Please help. I can't get out of this." Defoko pleaded Luka with big, glistening eyes that were so cute, Rin actually nosebled over them.

"...YOU ARE SO ADORABLE!" Luka hugged Defoko tightly, and thankfully to the costume, Defoko was able to breathe.

"HEY," Meiko was pulling herself up from the floor and onto the sofa. "YA KNOW, THOSE GACKCHA AND LIN DUDES SANG ABOUT MAH BOOBIES. WHAI?"

"Gakupo and Len, Meiko." Luka corrected yet again.

"AND IN THISH PICTCHA, THOSE MIKI AND REN CHICKS WERE...WELL, MIKI WAS SUCKING MAH BOOB AND REN WAS MASHTURBATING." Meiko's blush was intense, from both the alchohol and the pictures. "AND THE KAIKO GUY KEEPS F***ING ME IN MOST OF DA HENTAI PICS."

"Miku, Rin, and Kaito." Luka corrected yet _again_.

"THAT S*** IS NASTY. AND RUKA, I SOMETIMES F*** YOU IN DA HENTAI PICS TOO." Meiko was practically screaming for all they know. Luka blushed furiously.

"It's Luka! Stop drinking and go to your room!" Luka screamed, holding the Defoko-Penguin's hand tightly. She shut her eyes tightly, squeezing out small tears. Meiko stumbled over to her and kissed her forehead.

"D'awwww, don't be sad little girl..." Meiko began petting Luka on the head again. "Here, try this!" Meiko shoved beer down Luka's throat. Luka coughed and choked while Defoko just simply watched. "It makes me happy! GAHAHAHAHA~!" Meiko laughed loudly, hugging Luka by her waist.

"Meiko, you're drunk! Let me go!" Luka tried to struggle out of Meiko's grip but to no avail. Meiko's death grip was way too strong for her. Meiko pulled Luka closer.

"Shush pink tuna lady! I'M HAVING FUN!" Meiko was screaming. Loudly.

Defoko appeared in front of the camera. She raised her hand and turned off the camera.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: ...Oh Haruhi, I think this is like the other rants where they rant for a little bit and then random crap goes on. TT^TT Other than that...I dunno.<strong>

**UTAUloid Special next! Rules:**

**1) Do NOT request more than ONE person for a rant.**

**2) Request an UTAUloid before every 5th chapter.**

**3) Do NOT spam with a Vocaloid/UTAUloid's name just to get the request more votes.**

**4) Every 10 chapters will be a random rant(Ranting about stuff on websites such as YouTube, DeviantArt, Danbooru, etc.)**


	10. RandomUTAUloid Special! Ritsu's Rant

**Disclaimer: NUUUUU.**

**Author's Note: FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF- RITSU. I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW HE'S SUPPOSED TO ACT. I WAS HOPING FOR RUKO DAMMIT.**

**OrangePrincessNir, you're the 100th reviewer. Who called me a bitch. I'm hurt. Also, you didn't need to split apart. But you can do whatever you want.**

**UTAUloid Special! Ritsu's Rant**

* * *

><p>Ritsu sat in front of the camera, wearing his usual outfit. Beside him sat Teto who was eating French Bread. Behind the camera was Ted. Beside Ted was Rook. Under the couch was Ruko.<p>

"Question, why are my chest missles so huge? Why couldn't they be small like Teto's?" Ritsu asked and Teto whacked him on the head with her half-eaten French Bread. Bread crumbs fell onto Ritsu's hair. The said trap brushed them off and lightly kicked Ruko's hand that was sticking out from under the sofa. "You're gonna get crushed if you stay under there. By me. Now get out of there." He commanded and Ruko reluctantly crawled out only to be glomped by Teto.

"RUUUUUUUUKOOOOOO~!" Teto screamed loudly in joy, nuzzling her head against Ruko's back. Ruko whimpered in fright. Ritsu facepalmed.

"Okay, I know that I'm a war robot and everything, but why am I crossdressing and I'm twenty tons?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

"You look adorable though," Ruko commented, a faint blush on the hermaphrodite's face. Teto froze.

"Three, two, one..." Rook counted down, facepalming.

"NYARGHHHH!" Teto screamed, attacking Ritsu. Ritsu screamed, trying to get Teto off of him.

"TETO! STOP IT!" Ruko yelled, tugging harshly on Teto's shirt. "TETO!"

"THAT'S IT!" Ritsu fired his chest missles at Teto.

_**Static**_

"Ritsu, you idiot! Now we have to pay for the Vocaloid's roof! And the soundproof room! And the furniture! We already have a low budget as it is!" Ted yelled at Ritsu who was calmly eating a Chinese cabbage.

"So? They're making us stay here and work. It's not so bad." The trap was very lax at Ted was furious. Ruko was sitting on the half-sofa with dripping cotton, Teto sitting on the hermaphrodite's lap.

"HELL YES IT'S BAD! MIKO IS AT HOME, ALONE! I CAN'T LEAVE HER!" Rook grabbed Ritsu's shirt and shook him furiously. "I LOVE HER!"

"Alright alright, the dog loves the wolf, BUT WHAT ABOUT THE YANDERE CHIMERA THAT LOVES ME AND ALMOST KILLED A WAR ROBOT JUST BECAUSE I SAID SOMETHING?_!_" Ruko shouted, "YOU BASTARD!"

"HEY, SHUT UP! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT FORGOT TO FEED MIKO AND SHE ALMOST DESTROYED THE HOUSE!" Rook shouted, grabbing Ruko's arms and thashing around.

"Stop it!" Ted appeared between the two. "Just stop it! We came here to rant, not to fight! Ritsu, just hurry up so we can get out of here!"

"Whatever," Ritsu sighed, pushing down his shirt. His chest missles were gone, so he looked more like a man than a woman. "I found this one picture where I had no shirt on, along with Ruko, Teto, and Haku. I was squeezing Haku's breasts along with Ruko, and I was not pleased with it. My breasts aren't that small and my eye color is wrong!"

Ruko facepalmed.

"And there was this one comic strip where I was just going to do some errands but Ruko had to follow me because she said I was 'cute' and there were perverts and pedophiles around. I could take care of myself! I'm a war robot!" Ritsu argued angrily, his hands balling up into fists. "And what the hell did 'heartwarming' mean?_! _And why did I say ten percent of Ruko is cute?_!_"

A small silence occured before Ted spoke up. "Because Ruko is ten percent female?"

Ritsu hissed at him and Ted backed away.

"There's also this comic where I said 'Ritsu loves Teto!' and Teto thought I was going to do a Ponyo impersonation. And then she said she hated precious brats! What did that mean?_! _And I also said that 'Soon I'll grow up to be an adult and then I'll be Teto's lover'! What the hell?_!_"

"Ritsu, shut up! Luka-tan keeps hidden cameras in here and she could make Teto act like a stuck up adult! Do you want that?_!_" Rook yelled, ripping his hair out. Ritsu huffed.

"No..." He started and then stuck out his tongue. "I'd rather keep the Teto that is crazy and almost killed me!" He said sarcastically.

"Anyways..." Ritsu held a faint blush on his cheeks as he spoke with a rather feminine, "The Ritsu x Mako pairings seem to be a bit more popular than every other pairing I'm in..."

"...Are we done?" His usual gruff voice returned, destroying everybody else's dazed expression from his voice. Ted shrugged.

"I don't know. But maybe we should-" The door bursted open.

"RITSU!" Luka shouted angrily, fire raging in her eyes. "YOU DESTROYED THE STUDIO, THE SOUNDPROOF ROOM, THE ROOF, AND EVEN LIN GOT TORN APART!" Luka pulled up Lin who was ripped in half, wires dangling from her body and sparks flying everywhere. Her left side of her body was missing. Lin's dull grey eyes were empty, as if they never were bright. "YOU KILLED HER! NOW WE HAVE TO MAKE ANOTHER RIN AND HOPE THAT THE OPERATION FAILS!" Luka stomped out, dragging the sparking Lin along the way.

"Um..." Ruko began, "...Let's just hope that they put a life insurance on Lin."

"I'm out of here before Rin kills me for killing Lin," Ritsu stated calmly, standing up and stretching a bit. He walked out before Rin bursted in from the other side.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO LIN?_!_" Rin shouted. THe UTAUloids stared at Rin before sprinting out of the room.

**Random Rant Special!**

All of the previous ranters(Excluding Ritsu and Rook who were hiding in their own home) and a few UTAUloids sat in the computer lab. All were browsing through their own sites as they searched for any artwork of them.

"Miku x Kaito? Cute? CUTE? CUTE?_! _BULLSHIT!" A purple flame bursted from Miku as her anger rose. Her appearence was morphing into her heavy metal version's, seeing how angry she was. Soon, the violet flame died down, and Hagane Miku sat in Hatsune Miku's place. Hagane's eyebrow twitched angrily as she peered at the others who were staring at her with amazement and confusion.

"WHAT?_! _YOU HAVEN'T SEEN ME LIKE THIS BEFORE?_!_" She barked, her dark cerulean eyes glaring at the crowd. The crowd backed off.

"Scary..." Kaito whimpered, small tears forming in his eyes. He switched places with Rin and then cowarded in the corner.

Rin huffed. "Wimp."

Ruko gasped, "They think I'm nineteen on here!" Slamming her fist on the table, she shouts, "I'm twelve! TWELVE!"

"They think I'm thirty-two! I'm fifteen-and-a-half!" Teto shouts, balling her fists up in anger. "Thirty-one is my chimera age! I'm not thirty-two!"

Luka looked at the clock and calendar. "...EVERYBODY GET OUT!" She suddenly shouts, sitting up from her chair and then shoving everybody out the small door.

"What the hell!" Hagane shouts, her face smushed against the metal door. The door couldn't be opened unless someone swiped their card on the scanner, which nobody did.

"WE'RE LATE! REALLY LATE! THREE DAYS LEFT UNTIL THE NEXT RANT!" Luka shouts and Rin bursts in a dark orange flame and transforms into Magane Rin.

"THREE DAYS?_! _WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO?_!_" Magane shouts and breaks down the door, running outside along with everybody else.

"HURRY! WE GOTTA DO THIS AND THAT TOO!" Luka shouts and the camera is knocked down by the running stampede.

_**Static**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I'm sooooo sorry...I was busy and stuff, and...I know, this sucks. TT^TT<strong>


	11. Neru's Rant

**Disclaimer: No.**

**Author's Note: This chapter will suck. I know it, I just know it.**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

><p>"KYAHHHHH!"<p>

A shrill scream ran throughout the whole house, but it never awoke anybody. Everybody still drank the spiked milk, even Luka, unknown to its effects.

"WHY AM I A FUTANARI?_!_" Neru screamed, on her dark yellow laptop. She was searching for pictures when she came across a comic where she was a futanari and f***ing Miku. "GODDAMMIT! S***! F***!"

Rin then stepped in the room, calmly drinking freshly squeezed orange juice. "What are you screaming about?" She asked as she sat beside Neru. Neru then blushed, trying to scoot away from Rin.

"Get away from me, you orange freak!" She yelled, eyes wide with anger. Rin just rolled her eyes. "Weren't you asleep?_!_"

Rin shrugged. "I knew that the milk had sleeping powder in it so I didn't drink it last night. I woke up and everybody was on the floor, so I had to step on them to get around. The most fun one to step on was Luka," Rin grinned widely, thinking about how she stepped and stomped on the tuna lover's head but the woman never woke up. "Also, Haku's boobs feel just like rice cakes." Neru blushed even more.

"Wh-What did you touch Haku for! Freak! Pervert! Molester!" She shouted loudly, not caring who hears her. Rin shrugged again, feeling a bit dizzy.

"I don't know...but this morning, when I was making the orange juice, something that Mei-chan always drinks fell into it but I still drank it and now I feel weird and stuff...it was...amazake or something? I don't know...but my head feels heavy and it's really hot in here..." Rin fell face first into Neru's lap.

"KYAHHHHH!" Neru screamed, blushing furiously. "WHY AM I PAIRED UP WITH YOU ANYWAYS?_!_" She shoved Rin off her lap and then flailed her arms, as if she was trying to shake off the 'Rin germs'. "Bitch!" Neru's loud voice lowered a bit as she layed on the couch suddenly, eyes going dull.

"I don't...feel like doing this rant anymore..." Neru muttered, but then she tried to sit back up. "But...a lot of people want to hear what I have to s-say...G-God, I'm gonna pass out..."

"Neru..." Rin stood up and then draped an arm over Neru's shoulders. "You're so brave...and stuff..." She fell down again. Neru sighed.

"I...kinda like Haku in that way, but...I don't really like anybody right now...except Tei." Neru muttered, clutching her head and whimpering.

"Crack pairing!" Rin shouted, chomping on Neru's leg. She didn't even flinch. "Or is it?" Rin added dramatically, staring at the camera on the floor.

"I don't like Len either...I just don't see why people like me so much when I'm paired up with him." Neru yawned. "And...I'm so bitchy in most of the stuff I'm in...oh yeah." She stood up, ignoring Rin.

"I'M NOT A TSUNDERE!" She shouted and then fell down to the clean white carpeted floor. "I feel sick..."

_**Static**_

"Okay," Rin slurred, holding the camera up to her face. Her right eye twitched. "We're sorry about the late update. We've been feeling blue these past few days, and...Kei-chan is extremely exhausted and she's losing the motivation to do this, and so are we. If you want us to continue ranting, please leave a review stating your opinion about our future departure. If you object to our leaving, then we just might stay. Just leave a review, no harsh words though. We're already thinking about leaving as it is," Rin wiped some drool away from her mouth and continued.

"So, like, we'll check the reviews later after this is posted. If we have enough good reviews, then we'll continue. If not then..." Rin sighed. "Good-bye." She switched the camera off.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: *Completely sore from carrying around a bunch of textbooks and such* I'm sorry...I'm thinking about abandoning this fanfic. I'm sorry, I really am, but I just don't feel the excitement of writing a rant anymore. I'm losing the motivation to do this. I'm really sorry.<strong>


End file.
